There are favorable economic and social benefits that the plates and special-shaped plates made from pulp may be used as a material for electrical insulation, industrial packaging, building finishing furniture and so on. For example, the Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101070688A described one patent of invention “Method and Mold for Producing Pulp Molded Plates” of the applicant, and the Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101634124 described another patent of invention “Method and Mold for Producing Special-Shaped Pulp Molded Plate having a Convex Part” of the applicant. However, in the implementation of above two patents, it has been found that the following two aspects should be improved under the scope of the two patents:    1. In the aspect of mounting relation between the molds and the press machine, in the first embodiment, the enclosing frame is fixed to the frame of the press machine, the upper mold (referred to as “cover plate” in the publication document) is driven by the upper cylinder of the press machine so as to open and close the upper opening of the enclosing frame, and the lower mold (referred to as “press block” in the publication document) is driven by the lower cylinder of the press machine so as to move up and down within the enclosing frame. There is the problem as follows: in the pressing process, the upper mold needs to balance the pressure from the lower mold, besides, a pressure required for sealing between the upper mold and the enclosing frame must be provided; therefore, the pressure of the upper cylinder of the press machine must be higher than the pressure of the lower cylinder, or the pressure maintaining capability of the upper cylinder must be very high. However, in practice, the pulp often is leaked from the fitting surfaces between the upper mold and the enclosing frame. In the second embodiment, the upper mold is fixedly connected under the press ram of the upper-acting press machine, and which is always moved within the enclosing frame, the enclosing frame is driven by a two-piston hydraulic cylinder so as to move up and down, while the lower mold is fixedly connected to the working platform of the press machine; under such structure, it is difficult to inject pulp into the molds and achieve synchronization between the enclosing frame and the upper mold in the mould splitting process; moreover, there is the biggest disadvantage as follows: the upper mold can't be drained off completely; therefore, at the moment of mold splitting, all residual water in the grooves and holes of the upper mold will flow back to the wet green of work piece, and the moisture content in the wet green will be increased, thereby resulting in: (1) reducing the strength of wet green, which is adverse to the transport and handling of the wet green; (2) increasing the energy consumption of the hot pressing drier and reducing working efficiency thereof.    2. In the aspect of molding technique, with regard to the pulp molded plate having a convex part, when the pressure increases to a certain value in the pressing process, the fiber layer having high water content deposited on the flat part around the convex part is easy to crush, and some paper fibers will be squeezed into the cavity of the female mold at the convex part, thereby causing uneven distribution of paper fibers in the cavity of the female mold; in addition, the defects (e.g., fractures) may form easily around the convex part.